The Legend's Game
by IrethOfMirkwood
Summary: Merlin needs help; visions and painful headaches has made his life even harder then the years of sorrow he has suffered, he heard the Winchester brothers can provide that help, but can Merlin keep his true identity secret from the Hunters? Set during 1X09 skips to 2x04; very AU and will not consciously follow the plot line of the show. Hurt!Sam, Hurt!Merlin. NO SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

The Legends Game

**I'm back! So much has happened since I was last writing. I watched and wept over the last hobbit film, I decided to start watching Supernatural, fell in love with Sam and the cried solidly for an hour after 'All Hell Breaks Loose.' **

**It's great to be back writing, so I decided to start small with this little Merlin/Supernatural crossover. I will rewrite A Flickering Flame, but at the moment I'm not ready to start a big project like that.**

**Oh wow… Carry on my Wayward Son just decided to play on my i-pod… It's a sign!**

**VERY AU**

**Warning; Language for Dean and Sam's dirty mouths**

Prologue

Silently Merlin cradled his head in his hands and rubbed gentle circles in to his scalp; closing his eyes for a second stopped the constant pain and the rising pressure of power in his skull. For those few seconds it was bliss. "Sir." Merlin looked up and smiled gratefully as the waitress lowered a large latte glass before him. "Thanks miss." Now that he thought about it Merlin wasn't thirsty or hungry for that fact; with a half hearted sigh he looked down to his map, "Not from round here?" The waitress loomed over his shoulders.

"You could say that… You wouldn't happen to know the location of Lawrence."

"Lawrence, you'll hardly need the map, just head straight down the road your on for a couple-a miles and you'll see the sign, a turn off right, you okay hun?"

"Oh, yes miss." Merlin shut his eyes again only to be harshly awoken by his own conscious voice a second later, small details still hovering in near sight: twenty past twelve, a doctor, a blue ridge and a bloodied sink. "Drink your latte and relax, you look beat." The waitress settle in the couch across from him, Merlin sipped reluctantly at his coffee, "what brings you to Texas?"

"I'm a-, I'm looking for some friends." Merlin tried.

"I'm from round here; I may be able to help." She lent in closer.

"It's taken me months to track them to here, I doubt you'll know them they travel a lot." Merlin looked down ashamed of letting the information slip.

"Try me?" She grinned.

"I'm looking for Dean and Sam Winchester." Merlin muttered. The woman shock her head blankly, "I knew a Winchester once, Mary? Yeah, she passed about two decades back, but no the names don't ring a bell."

"Well, ok, thank you for your help." Merlin attempted and smile and rocked forward in his seat getting up, he clasped the table to steady himself.

"You sure you don't wanna aspirin or something?"

"Oh, no, miss. That doesn't help, believe me I've tried."

"I'm driving, so I get to play my music!" Dean barked.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

And so Dean pulled the Impala out of the drive, not even looking back at their home, but Sam did and boy did he regret it, for a sharp pain laced through his skull and an image of a bloodied sink filled his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

The Legends Game

**I'm back! Here's the first proper chapter.**

**Please note all my American geography is from the internet yell if I'm very wrong!**

**THANK YOU TZAPPORAH, for some peculiar reason be known to me I thought Lawrence was in Texas! It is fixed and readable now! (;**

"You okay Sammy?" Dean enquired as they passed through the neighbourhood.

"It's Sam and yes I'm fine."

"Okay, okay." Dean mumbled, turning towards Kansas City on the Turnpike, "I'm gonna head north, see what we can find." Sam gave a distant, solitary nod.

"I think I might contact a few people, Caleb? Jefferson? See if they've seen dad."

"Okay, well I need gas, I'm gonna stop as soon as." Dean eye's flicked up from his gas reading and settled back in to the seat, peering over Dean sighed to see Sam furiously hammering text messages into his cell phone. His eyes drifted to the dash, pieces of paper littered it and the new addition was a note reading Missouri's name, address and number, Dean pondered over the woman for a while, strange and a bit sharp, but brilliant.

- TLG -

"Jesus Merlin, wake up." Merlin hummed to himself as he pulled out on to the highway heading towards Lawrence. The road was eerily quiet and he shuddered slightly as he passed the Highland Park Cemetery, it was strange, he often thought, how an immortal man still feared death. Although the summer was still early, the sky was grey, the sun daren't make an appearance and the solemn clouds crowded the sky, the air was damp and murky; thick and unpleasant to breath.

Merlin could feel his headache demanding recognition as it slammed into his forehead once more, threatening to break him from within, as he passed over the river bridge his head give a definite jab of pain, causing him to hiss in disapproval and close his eyes for a second. When he opened his eye's again he could see the toll gate looming in to view, his vision blurred and Merlin shock his head, desperate to remove the clouds from his vision. He quickly paid his toll and headed on to the Turnpike.

The shots of pain intensified and Merlin collapsed foreword his head on the wheel and eyes watering him pain. He forgot the road and his foot fell from the accelerator as the car skidded to a halt on the deserted road. Images flashed in front of his vision, a man, no, a doctor buying a gun, bullets, "You can't shoot that in here."; the bloodied sink then nothingness.

-TLG -

"What the hell?" Dean huffed as he slowed down, an apparently empty, left hand drive hatchback was spread across both lanes.

"What is it?" Sam enquired looking up.

"I dunno." Dean spun the wheel ready to quit the road and drive around the car.

"Dean, don't," Sam placed his hand on the wheel and Dean stopped, "something ain't right, where's the driver? Wait, what's that?" Suddenly the door of the driver jerked and fell open and a tall gangly man tumbled out of the car, at first he appeared unconscious, then he made an effort to get up. "What the hell!" Dean growled for the second time that day. Pocketing his pistol Dean left the car and he and Sam approached the raven-haired man, struggling to his haunches.

"Hey, buddy, easy." Sam cooed instinctively as he rushed towards the young man, he couldn't have been over twenty-five, he was slim, high sharp cheekbones and a tall figure.

"What's his problem?"

Dean replied kneeling beside the man and placing a hand on his back, "you injured?"

"No… no…I-" His attempted ended in a pained hiss as he clasped his forehead.

"Your head?" Sam interpreted. The man gave a small nod and attempted to get up again, combined Dean and dizziness kept him down. "I've got to go… go… Lawrence… now."

"You aren't going anywhere."

It was a while before Merlin was able to concentrate on what was happening. When he came to he was lying on the back seat of a car, his head was throbbing dully and his vision was near perfect. "Hi, what's your name? We can't keep referring to you as the English guy."

"Merlin.. Merlin Emerson." Merlin caught the common amused glance at his name.

"Well Merlin, I'm Sam and this is Dean."

"Hey." Came a gruff voice from the drivers seat.

"Winchester?" Merlin enquired eye's bright.

"Yeah… how did you…" Sam started forehead furrowed in confusion.

"You guys are bloody hard to track, you know that?" He smirked slightly.

"Do you know where dad is?" Sam raised his voice.

"No, I - I well… I need your help." Merlin stumbled over his words.

"I'm guessing it's to do with what the hell ever that was." Dean suggested.

"Surprisingly, yes."

"Okay, well I'm getting fuel, you stay here. Sam with me." Dean pulled over and Sam gave Merlin a small smile and left the Impala.

-TLG-

"We're ditching him." Dean said bluntly.

"What? Dude are you crazy?" San argued.

"No what he's doing to my EMF is crazy."

"Dude, what?"

"Whatever he is, he's letting of all kinds of crazy supernatural vibes." Dean grumbled heading back towards the car, he opened the back door, "out."

"Dean." Sam persisted.

"What?" Merlin enquired.

"Get out my car. I don't know who you are, so tell me why you want our help, or your gonna be crawling your sorry as back to where-ever you came from."

"I can't… not yet… I" Merlin stammered, eye's wide.

"Now!" Dean barked pulling out his pistol.

"Dean!" Yelled Sam, grabbing his brother's shoulders, Merlin's eye's watered.

"Tell us!" Dean howled loading the bullet.

"I have vision! They keep coming true! I want… I want them to stop…" Merlin cried, Sam's arms dropped to his side and Dean lowered the gun. Silently Dean got back into the car and Sam followed suit, "what are you doing?" Sam hissed.

"Taking him to Missouri, this is none of our god damn business."


	3. Chapter 3

The Legend's Game

**I just wanted to let you know updates will happen at least once a week, because of revision and my GCSE's - hope you understand.**

**So I watched Season 1 again and forgot about the finale…. I don't know how! Long story short I screamed and threw my laptop across the room… whoops!**

"Who is Missouri?" Merlin stammered still a bit shaken.

"She's a friend she can help us.. You." Sam corrected himself.

"I'm very grateful I know… I'm a bit of a freak but…"

"Don't. Say. That." Sam hushed sternly, an awkward air of silence reached over the car and held them in it's palm of silence. Merlin sighed quietly pushing himself upright in the back of the impala wincing slightly at his bruised side, though he was lucky, the crash hadn't left him unscathed. He daydreamed of a blissful time when transport was a horse, sure and trusting and people just that, sure and trusting. Everything and everyone had changed.

Sam scanned the horizon, the sun was slowly sinking beneath the road ahead and they soon would be arriving at Missouri's. He wandered endlessly, no worried about the young man residing in the back of Dean's car. He was strange and a little peculiar, but not out of the ordinary, sure there was something strange about the man; an aura of wisdom beyond his years. Growing tired of the blanketing silence Sam attempted to strike up a conversation with Merlin: "You got any family Merlin, that you should contact?"

Merlin scoffed, "No, just me."

"No family back in England?"

"None, well not anymore…" Merlin's eye's watered slightly.

"What do you mean?" Dean added staring at Merlin coldly in the mirror.

"It's a long story." Merlin turned to face the view.

"We got time…" Dean urged slightly irritated with their guest.

"It's a story for another time." Merlin said abruptly eyes replying in a stern glare.

Dean gave a huff, turning off and sweeping in to Missouri's drive, Merlin looked up and surveyed the house, it was an adequate size, well kept and tidy. A dream catcher hung entangled in a wind chime on the front porch and most of the windows held a little pendant of sorts glittering in front of the drawn curtains.

Merlin jumped slightly as the door was opened, "Out." Dean ordered bluntly, not making eye contact with him, "come on."

Merlin obeyed and slid out of the car stretching his back and hissing at the tugging muscles, Sam gave a small look of sympathy then followed step with his brother advancing up the yard.

Missouri was a mystery to Merlin she yelled, "Dean. Sam!" before the door even opened and then turning past Dean gave Sam a bone crushing hug. When she parted from him she looked up and eyed Merlin curiously, "And who is this handsome young man?"

"I'm Merlin." Merlin said quietly, blushing slightly.

"Missouri can we take this inside?" Sam asked defending Merlin's dignity.

"Of course dear, come on in." The inside of the house wasn't such a surprise, like the outside it was simple and tidy, various gems and trinkets dangled in doorways and on handles and the house's air was thick with a homely feel, the smell of food assaulted his nostrils and Merlin inwardly groaned; he just didn't have the desire to eat.

"Come into the kitchen, boys. I have a stew on the stove, enough for the lot of ya."

"Thanks." Sam smiled and Dean smirked happily at the prospect of home cooked food.

Soon they were all seated at the table, Missouri heaved a large pot off the stove and dumped it in the centre of the table, handing out bowls with effortless grace. She spooned the meaty dish to Dean in silence, he gave a nod of thanks. "Sammy?"

"A little." He smiled gratefully, she nodded and poured a little stew in to his bowl.

"And you dear are having their portions combined and more beside, you need some meat on you." Missouri turned to Merlin spoon in hand.

"I really… I'm not really," Merlin sighed, "no, thank you."

"Stop fooling me around and eat your stew." Missouri didn't take no for and answer and filled the bowl to the brim with steaming stew, Merlin gave a half hearted smile and stabbed a slice of carrot, chewing it mechanically.

"Now, somebody care to explain." Missouri sat down eyeing them all with surprising dark eyes. "Where do we start?" Sam laughed lightly taking a mouthful of stew.

"The beginning." Missouri demanded.

"Okay, well. We met young Merlin here when we were travelling out of town. We found a car across the lanes and Merlin comes stumbling out."

"Right," Missouri confirmed she looked across at Merlin, but his eye's stayed fixed on the stew watching his fork mess with it with no intention of eating.

"He passed out complaining of a headache, we put him in my car and headed for gas, he was awake by the time we arrived. Then Merlin here claims he knows exactly who we are and after a bit of subtle persuasion we find, this kid's having visions, painful ones."

"Is this true?" Missouri checked trying to look Merlin in the eye's.

"As I remember, yes." Missouri looked on with sympathy at the man, he was hunched favouring his left hand side, dark rings encircled his dull eyes and he was pale, not to mention skinny. Bless the boy he had tried to eat, but it obviously wasn't agreeing with him so Missouri moved his plate, "get some rest, we can talk more in the morning, I'll show you to a room."

When Missouri returned she lent on the door frame and sighed, "Poor child, he's not well boys."

"Yeah," Sam sighed, "I think he may have hurt his side in the car accident."

"It's not just that, I'd say he's malnourished, dehydrated and over tired. I gave him some water and he's settled, but what's happening is obviously serious. He got any family?"

"No," Grumbled Dean, "he said it was a story for another time."

Missouri, Dean and Sam engaged in effortless conversation for hours, until they were interrupted by the sound of harsh retching from the bathroom, "I'll go." Sam offered jogging out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

The Legend's Game

**Ok, so I was watching season 1 and 2 again and realise how much of a gap there is between 'Home' and 'Simon Says'. So for this story to work we need to imagine that 'Simon Says' follows 'Home'. So they were leaving Lawrence for the happenings of 'Asylum', but the presence of Merlin starts the happenings of 'Simon Says' early. If you're confused just ask!**

Sam rushed in to the bathroom where Merlin was hunched blithely against the bath tub, breathing heavily, face drained, lids drooping, "Evening Sam." He muttered dryly.

"Merlin, Come on man, let's get you out of here." Sam stooped and looped his arm around Merlin's side, he hissed as Sam applied pressure on his ribs and Sam screwed up his eyebrows in a guilty, silent apology.

"Take me to m'room." Merlin asked wearily.

"Not a chance, man." Sam managed to manoeuvre him down the staircase, Missouri was stood, arms crossed, a concerned, yet smug look plastered on her face; Dean was just behind, head bowed slightly.

"Take him to the couch." Missouri muttered as Sam passed them, dragging an unwilling Merlin beside him.

Merlin stared coldly out from under his lids as Sam draped him over the couch, he turned his face away from them; Missouri pushed forward, "Shirt. Off." She fixed him with a cold glare, Merlin wanted to protest but he simply didn't have the energy, he sat up, hunched and quiet. Without a sideward glance he muttered, "I'd rather not."

"Look, Merlin, I know your beat up," Missouri suddenly softened, "let me help you."

Merlin fisted his eyes and sighed deeply. Slowly and painfully he removed his shirt, the low light made his scars stand out. Badly. "Jees, how did you?" Dean trailed off eyes fixed on the large burn mark clawing around his chest and shoulders.

"I'd rather not." Merlin said shortly. Standing behind Sam noticed wounds on Merlin back too, a similar burn on his waist and a nasty slash scar on the back left of his hip, he hissed to himself. No-one could not notice the fresh black and blue bruises littering Merlin's side, Missouri gave a tut of disapproval, "you boys…" she hissed.

Missouri has bathed the bruises in silence and the brothers had taken a seat opposite them, "how's your stomach?"

"Better, thank you." Merlin muttered.

"Next time, let me know if you haven't eaten in a while, if I'd known, you wouldn't have been ill." Missouri sighed, "When did you last eat?"

"I don't know…" Merlin sighed heavily wrapping his arms protectively around his protruding ribs. Silence hung over the room until Dean stood.

"I don't get it, Sam says people like… you were born at the same time roughly, fire six months after your birthday, blah, blah." Dean stopped pacing, "but you Merlin, don't fit that pattern." Merlin winced at the way Dean slurred his name – it was too much like Arthur.

"I…I don't know what to say."

"Start with your birthday."

"It's not that simple." Merlin stared up at Dean darkly.

"When were you born? Are your parents alive? Did your mom die in a house fire, by any chance that started in your nursery?" Sam had turned away during this speech and Missouri seated herself next to Merlin.

"I can't… I can't explain this..." Merlin stammered.

"Tell us!" Dean yelled rushing forward and gripping Merlin's shoulders tightly. Merlin reacted badly and suddenly jerked sending Dean pinned against the wall. Time stopped, Merlin rushed towards the window hands clawing his hair, eye brimming with tears. Dean was released, "so that's your party trick, eh?"

"Leave me alone!" Merlin cried as he spun around everyone saw it, his eyes gleaming gold, then in a static explosion all the bulbs went out, only the soft warm light of the fire remained. Everyone was silent again.

"Can you help us Merlin… please, we will try to help you, but we need to know."

Silence.

"Please, Merlin."

"I was born in 486, yes 4-8-6, in a little village called Ealdor, I did not know my father. I was born with crazy freakish powers, I was sent to Camelot. I have fought griffins, witches, bandits, I have been punch, poisoned, pelted with fruit and all that time I had to hide what I could really do, because I would have been executed. I gained scars, wounds worthy enough for a retired knight, all before I was 21. I met my father, knew him for all of about 20 minutes before he was killed. My best friend died in my arms a few years later, but not me, I don't age, had to watch all my other friends die around me, wasn't fun! Now, just when I thought I could settle, be normal; this crazy shit happens and I can't sleep – nightmares, can't eat – I get ill. Why am I like this? I don't understand!" Merlin ended shouting, his tears spilled and he fell to his knees. No-one moved, processing the information.

**Poor Merlin, please review. :'(**


	5. Chapter 5

The Legend's Game

**Heya! Re-watching season 2, still! Revising GCSE's and coursework is taking a lot of my time, so I'm sorry if my updates are infrequent, but this will never be abandoned. **

No words were exchanged, Missouri rushed forwards towards the fallen boy and she urged him on to shaking legs, they left the room. Dean slumped in to the couch, "well, someone took more than his fair share of powers." He mumbled.

"Shut up, Dean, I need to think."

"About what, he's either a crazy ass spoon-bender or…" Dean looked down absently.

"He's telling the truth…" Sam finished running his hands through his hair. As if on cue, Dean's phone rang, a heavy rock tune screaming out, he flipped it open.

"Dean Winchester… where?" He grabbed a piece of paper and jotted down notes, "how long… ok. Thanks Ash."

"What is it?" Sam enquired leaning forward.

"Demon signs..." Dean sighed.

"Where?" Sam leapt up.

"England… place called Glastonbury, Somerset."

"Why the hell? What's it doing there?" Sam gaped.

"I dunno Sammy, but we got crop failures, erratic weather and enough sulphur reports to warrant an investigation." Dean huffed, getting up.

"What do we do?" Sam asked, ever thoughtful.

"We go to England, thought that'd be obvious Sammy." Dean went to leave.

"Well, yeah, but, Dean!" Dean halted, "what about Merlin?"

"What about him?" Dean whined.

"We can't just leave him…"

"Just relax honey." Missouri muttered as she lowered Merlin on to the bed, "you want a drink, food?"

"No, thank you." Merlin rasped.

"Look, Merlin, if you don't eat, you're gonna die." Missouri started.

"I wish…" Merlin sighed.

"What do ya mean?"

"I wish I could die, but I can't, I can only die by another hand, with a supernatural instrument, I have a feeling lack of food won't do it." Merlin wiped a tear away.

"Ok, honey, was all that the truth, are you really… him…" Missouri tried.

"You better believe it." Merlin smirked, he closed his lids for a second and clamped his fist shut, when he opened it again a single daisy sat in his palm, he held it out to Missouri who gave a small smile. "I hate to ask, but what else can you do?"

"Anything, wonderful and terrible," Merlin looked to the floor, "I have done many bad things, killed many people, and lived a long, bad life."

"How about we change that?" Merlin looked up, "Dean and Sam, they need help. Their momma was killed on Sam's sixth month birthday; a demon killed her in his nursery, set it alight, the whole house burnt down and now their hunting the thing that did it."

"How can I help?"

"Merlin, you are amazing, someone like you could turn the tables."

"No. Everyone I try to help dies, everyone, Missouri, I couldn't do that to Sam and Dean. I just couldn't." Merlin's was shedding full, fat tears now and Missouri pulled him in to a tight hug. "It's ok. I don't understand and I'd never hope to, but I can try to help you. Now sleep."

Dean stopped packing when Missouri entered his room, Sam sat in silence, "What ya doing, boys?"

"How's Merlin?" Sam tried to change the subject.

"Sleeping, now what's happened? Where are you of to so soon?" Missouri swayed back effortlessly with a stern stare in Dean's direction.

"We have a hit… on the demon." Dean said gruffly, zipping up his duffle bag.

"Oh yeah," Missouri said calmly, "Where?"

"England, Glastonbury." Sam answered for Dean.

"What?" Missouri cried, "no, your not going to England."

"Yes, we are." Dean said equally as stern.

"Not without Merlin." Missouri said.

"You can't just give us another person to look out for, especially when he's off his rockers!"

"Dean Winchester, he is not crazy, I believe he is telling the truth about… well you know. You can't leave him here, he needs a distraction. A purpose and you boys can give it to him."

"What does he say about this?" Sam asked quietly.

"He's alone and scared and he needs a friend, like I said. Just wait until he wakes." Missouri urged, "even if he doesn't want to go, he may be able to help you, he's from England right?"

"Yeah, I suppose, but I'm not confirming anything!" Dean sighed dropping his duffel back on to the bed.


End file.
